Lets Just Be Pretenders
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: "Lightning... what do you want us to be?" "... Pretenders, Caius... Let's just be pretenders." And they know it to be true. Oneshot. CaiLight. Rated M for slight sexual content. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Hey everyone! Me again with my first CaiLight oneshot! This is an idea I've had a while, but I just COULDN'T decide how I wanted to work it out until now! I wanted to use the prompt "Pretend". I think the oneshot turned out... Well, not to toot my own horn, but I don't do fics in this style all that often, and I think I did REALLY FUCKING WELL with this. O.o_

_Well, not much else to say. Read, enjoy, and reviews are—as always—forever loved! *heart*_

* * *

_Lets Just Be Pretenders_

_by: Chasing Yuffentine_

* * *

The sound of swords clashing rings throughout Valhalla, echoes throughout the beautiful wasteland. One combatant is larger, male, his mane reminscent of a flowing miasma. The other one is smaller and female and her own locks the hue of a pale rose. Despite her size, she is an even match for him.

The male combatant is a ferocious dragon, his eyes cold, greedy with the protective glint within them. He has a treasure and he wants to protect it at _all_ costs.

The female combatant is a fierce valkyrie, an agent of the Goddess sent, not to slay the dragon, but to keep him bound in chains. Her muscles are tense with determination and resolve.

Her ability to constantly defy fate astounds the dragon, intrigues him; it always has. His resolve amazes the valkyrie; never has she seen one so dedicated. She briefly remembers a certain woman who would have torn down the sky to find her companion, but this man was willing to rend _time and space itself _for _his_. And as was part of the routine in this dance of theirs, she's parrying another thrust of his blade. It's second nature by now.

Clash.

Break apart.

Rush.

Clash once more.

Block...

...Found an opening.

And the valkyrie lands a well-aimed hit on the dragon's hide—his arm. He curses as his own blade lands with a loud clatter; it's useless until it heals—a tendon was sliced.

The dragon hurriedly grasps his sword with his other hand, then leaps away, out of range. For the time being, he is admitting defeat. And the valkyrie lets him. She'll seek him out later when he's dressing the wound. The trail of blood will last a good distance, and he never goes far. But what meaning _does_ 'far' have in a place with no beginning or end? The valkyrie ponders this, ponders her—their—existence in a place that does not exist yet does. She ponders the meaning of their eternal struggle, but cannot come up with an answer, and so waits, and waits, giving the dragon time to recover, only to realize that while lost in her musings may have given him too _much_ time; he must be wondering why she had not yet come for their ritual.

And so she leaves the destruction and she arrives at the dragon's nest. He is already without his armored hide. He is vulnerable before the valkyrie. He clenches and unclenches the hand of his dressed, formerly wounded arm, testing its function; wounds heal faster in this place—allows for more battle and bloodshed. He nods—the wound's recovery seems to satisfy him—then turns to her. "I was beginning to think that you would not come," he comments; his expression makes the valkyrie think that perhaps it was a malicious taunt instead.

She scoffs. "Shut it." And she begins to shed her own blessed suit of armor; casually and with a fluidity that only _she_ seems to have. The dragon gazes upon the valkyrie with a sort of hunger, a _dangerous _hunger that makes the valkyrie slow her actions; she is teasing him. She is the victor of their most recent battle, and as thus, the dragon is hers to do with as she wishes. She will bind him in chains as she is meant to, but the dragon doesn't mind; he enjoys it.

The dragon runs his tongue along his chapped bottom lip as the valkyrie's body is finally beginning to be bared to his sight. He allows a small smile to stretch across his countenance. "Such an ephemeral figure hidden beneath metal and feathers and hide; the body of a goddess, if I do say so myself." Another taunt of sorts, though this one is colored with hues of delightful teasing and shades of dark lust.

"Do you _want_ this, or not?"

The valkyrie's tongue is as sharp as her blade.

"Point duly noted," he says. He rises from the ground of crystalline soil and makes his way to the valkyrie. He catches her offguard; she drops her armor from a greater height than she had meant to. She curses under her breath, but heaves a sigh soon after—what has been done has been done. Then she looks briefly into the dragon's eyes before his lips come down onto hers.

The valkyrie quickly dominates him, their tongues clashing just as is so often done with their blades. Her hands make their way towards the dragon's broad shoulders, shoving him down.

The valkyrie straddles his hips and grinds her bare sex against his. Soon, they are clashing once more. Their lips and tongues clash above, and they also clash down below, but somehow it is also _more_; somehow, they are clashing, body _and_ soul.

This ritualistic battle is sacred to them. Neither really knows how it started, and neither desires for it to end. Nothing seems to have meaning here in Valhalla, yet for them, this ritual is meaning _itself_.

And so they clash, body and soul, and each ones move is lost amidst the other's, amidst moans and sighs, amidst deep, quickening breaths and rough mutual thrusts.

It comes as no surprise to them that a victor could not be determined when names are whispered and essences mix in a moment of a special kind of euphoria that the two only reach when with one another in this manner. But it's okay; they don't care. It doesn't matter to them if she binds him or if he manages to shatter the chains. Everything just _is_.

Nothing seems to have meaning here in Valhalla, so it surprises the valkyrie when the dragon asks her, out of the blue, "Lightning... what do you want us to be?"

The valkyrie—Lightning—sighs. She never expected the dragon to ask her anything akin to this.

But she manages to come up with an answer, even in the hazy bliss of their afterglow.

"... Pretenders, Caius... Let's just be pretenders."

And they know it to be true.

They are soon clashing swords again. Caius—the dragon—grazes her leg with his blade, but then drops it in favor of grabbing her ankle and throwing her in the direction of a ruined crystalline structure.

As Lightning is flying through the air, she thinks on her words from their most recent ritual.

_Lets just be pretenders._

Then, she wonders: are they pretending to _love_ or to _fight_?

But then she remembers that nothing seems to have meaning here in Valhalla and chuckles before she crashes into the ruins, leaving them as rubble and dust.


	2. PETITION: Message to Site Staff

Hello everybody. My name is Melanie (and some of you know me as such) but most of you (now) know me by my pen name, Chasing Noerah, formerly known as Chasing Yuffentine and—in the past—by a few other pen names. Yes, that previous sentence was indeed a blatant and ill-disguised allusion to Aaron Hanson's (egoraptor on Youtube—I hope I spelled his real name right) video "Egorapture".

But that's not important.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because lets face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fic policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but lets be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quanity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does has a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction (though it _is_ lacking considerably in some categories and pairings that I very much enjoy reading about), but quite honestly, I _fear_ to read most of the stories on the site; unless it's a story by an author from this site whose erotic fanfiction I enjoy, the stories on Adult Fanfiction just... give me that feeling that I'm going to be reading a bad porno as opposed to a story where I'm going to feel like a voyeur intruding on a beautiful lovemaking session. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless or whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Consitution_, but also a _basic human right_—which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to)—the details of which can be in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or agelock the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Chasing Noerah


End file.
